conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Die Glocke (Germania) (WW2)
Origins Die Glocke, or "The Bell" in English, was a series of projects and experiments conducted in Nazi Germany with the goal of achieving a large amount of goals, such as time travel, space travel, alien contact, superweapons, and others. The project began in 1937 on January 7 when Hitler began planning his invasion of Europe. Die Glocke didn't make much progress until September 3, 1941 when the construction of centrifuges was completed and April 10, 1941 when the first discovery of thermal diffusion and how to use it was made. Die Glocke was named after a central project with the same name that began at the same time, involving a large bell-shaped structure. Location Die Glocke was carried out in a number of locations including underground research labs in Berlin and near Austria, labs in Antarctica and at the South Pole, where most of the discoveries were made, and in German concentration camps. Einstein's Contributions Begin After leaving the USA to come to Germany in 1942, Einstein was contacted by Hitler to work on Die Glocke, and Einstein agreed only to come look at what Hitler had for him to work on. Upon his arrival in the Berlin Bunker, Einstein was unimpressed by much of what he saw. Upon visiting the Austrian Bunker, he was immediately blown away by the work that had been done thus far on the original Die Glocke project and advancements for the Luftwaffe. Einstein agreed to work on the German atomic bomb in exchange for access to all of Die Glocke and full control of its development. On October 2nd, 1943, the German atomic bomb was completed and began being mass produced. At this point, Hitler told Einstein that he could only continue using the German labs if he helped develop new weaponry for the German army. Stahl Wolken Einstein's second task was to help the German scientists design a new specialized aircraft for the Luftwaffe. On November 1, 1943 Einstein and the German scientists began working on an advanced aircraft capable of ascending vertically in the Austrian Bunker. The design Einstein drafted was named Stahl Wolken, or Steel Clouds. Stahl Wolken were developed using advanced hovering and propulsion technology in order to allow for total vertical ascension and for the pilot to hover in place at will. The Stahl Wolken design consisted of a disc of a 50 foot diameter with a hemispherical cockpit in the center and a set of blades rotating at roughly the speed of sound on the bottom, inside an open cylindrical tube. The Stahl Wolken was completed on November 23, 1943 and began being mass produced. It featured a remote controlled rocket system that allowed the pilot to hover in place and guide a rocket toward a target. The Stahl Wolken could ascend nearly out of the atmosphere, ensuring that it was always safe from anti-aircraft weapons -- not one was shot down throughout the entire war. It was introduced into combat on December 1, 1943 and described by Allied forces as "UFOs." At top speed, the Stahl Wolken could travel roughly 1700 mph in any direction. In Battle The Stahl Wolken allowed the Luftwaffe to bomb precise locations from the air, while being virtually untouchable. This provided air superiority for Germany throughout the rest of the war. About 500 were produced during the war and 150 were used. Feuerball On November 1, 1943, the German scientists told Einstein that they were interested in creating a weapon that could harness and store energy from the sun and produce a highly concentrated blast of energy to launch at enemy soldiers. Einstein's final project for the German army was to create a device capable of harnessing and storing solar energy and the project was code named "Feuerball" or "Fireball." On November 14, 1943, the first solar panels were invented. The Germans then created a weapon frame. The frame featured a large lightbulb on the back that would light up when the weapon was charged enough to elicit an effective shot. The last step in the process was creating a power core that could store the energy from the sun and fire it at the will of the person weilding the weapon. The project was officially complete when this was created on Feb. 6, 1944 and it began being mass produced. The only fault the weapon had was that sometimes it shot electricity and sometimes it shot solar energy, somewhat unpredictably. When the Feuerball was first introduced to combat on March 1, 1944, it proved to be the most deadly weapon on the battlefield, tipping the scales in favor of Germany, who was losing the war at the time. On March 8, 1944, the Feuerball was added to the Stahl Wolken. In Battle The Feuerball dealt devastating damage to both enemy troops and strongholds. Its powerful shots could tear through nearly any material. This provided Germany with precision weapons that could allow them to break through enemy defenses and ward off any oncoming raids. Approximately 150 were produced during the war and 30-35 were used in combat. Die Glocke (Project) After completing his duties creating advanced military technology for Germany, Einstein had free control of the entire German laboratory system. On March 17, 1944, Einstein reopened the original Die Glocke project along with a new lab, named Der Riese, or "The Giant" near the Czech border. He was fascinated by the work that had been done on the project, which was supposed to be a "human teleportation device." Although, the German scientists had actually, by mistake, created the anti-gravity propulsion device that went into the design of the Stahl Wolken, Einstein was intrigued anyway. Xerum At first, little headway was made into the project. Then, on April 23, 1944, German scientists in Antarctica had discovered a new element in the form of a liquid approximately 3 miles directly under the South Pole that was highly radioactive and had extreme magnetic properties. Einstein ordered that some samples be brought back to Der Riese so that he could begin testing them. He later named the new element Xerum. At first Xerum did not help Die Glocke's development at all. After working with Xerum about a month, Einstein ordered that the Third Reich scientists go to the North Pole and look for another new element, because if there was an element causing the magnetic properties at the South Pole, there must be one at the North Pole too. Xerum 525 On May 28, 1944, German scientists did discover a new element at the North Pole, approximately the same distance below the Earth's surface. The element was brought back to Einstein and he began to use the newly discovered elements to work on Die Glocke. The new element was temporarily named Xerum 525. The two elements could not get anywhere within a few feet of each other because they would attracy one another, which gave Einstein an idea. He decided that if he could create something capable of separating an item or person's molecules and atoms from one another at one location and another that could reassemble the object in a different location, he could use the attraction between the two Xerums to move the molecules of an the object through space and make them reassemble in the second location. The "Atomic Destructuration Device" began construction on June 1, 1944. Early Designs Einstein first tried creating a destructuration device using powerful magnets that would pull a person's atoms apart. This device was tested on prisoners in concentration camps on June 7, 1944, killing them in brutal and inhumane ways. Einstein was persistent though, and next tried using vaporization to separate atoms. An object would be nearly instantaneously heated up to the point that it would become a gas, and the atoms would become more distant from one another, although, after tests on more people in concentration camps on June 26, 1944, it was found that this vaporized the Xerum and Xerum 525 as well, rendering them useless in the teleportation of an object. Final Design Einstein then decided that using a strengthened version of the anti-gravity system in the orignal Die Glocke device, while applying a massive gravity boost to the object at the same time, the object would undergo a "Crunch," meaning that it would collapse in on itself so fast that the atoms would separate in a small explosion without causing harm to the original subject itself. This design was completed and tested on July 8, 1944 with a large deal of success. The restructuration system was simple, since if enough pressure was applied to the atoms pushing the, toward the center of the reception area, the atoms would reassemble into their original form because they bond that way naturally. The atoms would be infused with whichever Xerum was in the device they were teleporting from, causing them to attract to the nearest device with the opposite Xerum, where they were then cleansed of the rest of their Xerum through magnets, and reassembled into their original form. The length of this process varied based on how far the person was going to travel. Both the "send" and "receive" objects were constructed in the shapes of bells (15 feet high and 12 feet wide) and made from lead in order to prevent any radioactive material to escape. The first humans were tested in concentration camps on July 10, 1944, showing that the device was capable of teleporting human beings as well objects. Hitler invested in the mass production of Die Glocke for use in German bunkers and bases on July 14, 1944. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Scenario: Germania